


The Mating Feast

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonfires, Feast, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean has returned to his ancestral pack lands and it's time to take a mateDay Two Prompt: Mindless + Traditional Samhain (Feasts, Bonfires, Baking, Orange and Black)





	The Mating Feast

Day Two Prompt: Mindless + Traditional Samhain (Feasts, Bonfires, Baking, Orange and Black)

The Mating Feast  
An ABO By: CastielsHeart

Dean was overwhelmed with culture shock. He and his brother Sam had recently moved back to the community that the Winchester pack originated from. They were the last of the Winchesters after their alpha father John had passed away. John had left his pack at the age of 18 and never looked back. He had forbade his sons from learning what he called “the bullshit” his father Henry believed.

John Winchester was a hard and stubborn man. He spent the first few years of his adulthood as a rogue alpha. Then he fought and won the right to an omega from the Campbell pack. Her name was Mary and she gave the alpha two sons before perishing in a fire. After her death he raised his two son’s mostly on his own, roaming the country. His sons never got to experience what it was like to have the support of pack and community.

That all changed now. Dean was sitting at a table in the grand hall of the small town of Lawrence. He was surrounded by other unmated alphas. Most of them were younger than him. Dean was a twenty year old unmated alpha which wasn’t unusual but by this community standards he needed to find a mate soon. That was what tonight was about.

Tonight was the kick off of their version of Samhain which had been corrupted over the years. Tonight the elders would match unmated omegas with unmated alphas. They would attend the feast together and the bonfire afterwards. At midnight each pair would be given a torch. They could chose to return to the village unmated or they could take to the woods to mate. 

Needless to say, Dean was a nervous mess. These traditions were completely foreign to him. In the world he was used to, mating with someone after only an evening together sounded ludicrous. However Elder Bobby Singer had ensured him that he wasn’t under obligation to accept the omega he was paired with but the surly alpha had insisted that he keep an open mind and then called Dean an idgit. 

Sam was at home studying for a test. He was an unmated alpha as well but only sixteen. After he turned 18 he would attend his first Mating feast but until then he’d keep to his studies. Sam was so smart and Dean hoped that one day he’d be the lawyer he so desperately wanted to be.

Dean fidgeted with the silverware by his plate while he waited for his chosen omega to join him. On a silver pole in front of him was his name and pack name which made it easier for his assigned omega to find him. The side door opened and unmated omegas came rushing in. Some looked excited, others bored and a few looked just as nervous as Dean. They were a pretty equal mix of both males and females. Dean wondered which his would be. He liked both males and females but as of late he tended to favor males more.

Dean waited and waited and he started to get worried that the elders had decided that he wasn’t deserving of an omega. Then a tall dark haired male omega stepped up to him extending his hand. Dean stood and took his hand as he looked at the gorgeous blue eyed omega. “Dean Winchester? I am Castiel Novak.”

The deep voice of the omega enthralled the alpha, so much that it took an awkward moment for Dean to respond. “Nice to meet you Cas. Would you have a seat?” Dean manage to choke out. The omega smiled and took his seat next to Dean.

“I am told this is your first feast. May I ask why?” Castiel inquired.

“I was raised by my alpha father who was a rouge and a nonbeliever. He forbade me and my brother from seeking out our ancestral pack and beliefs. He passed last winter so I and Sam made our way here.”

“Is your brother in attendance tonight?”

“No he is only sixteen. He has a few years yet. I am twenty soon to be twenty one.” Dean said trying to show confidence he didn’t have.

“I am twenty as well.” The omega informed the alpha.

“So you have been to two previous feasts? Why are you still unmated, Cas?”

“My first feast, my assigned alpha was a man named Balthazar. He was a smarmy and conceited asshole that only smelled marginally good to me. My second feast was a female alpha named Meg. We were not scent compatible and she was too aggressive.”

“Should we scent each other and get that part out of the way?” Dean asked.

Castiel smiled, “Okay?” The omega exposed his neck to the alpha. Dean slowly leaned in to scent him.

“Oh!” Dean said and then had to suppress a moan. “You smell awesome. Like honeysuckle, clean linen and home.”

Dean pulled back and allowed the omega to scent him. The omega purred, “You smell like vanilla, leather and home.”

“I think we are extremely scent compatible.” Dean said smiling at the omega.

“Yes… very.” The omega conceded with that deep voice that the alpha was starting to love.

“Shall we eat?” Dean said gesturing to the table. They talked as they ate and Dean felt everything else melt away but the blue eyed omega. He was no longer aware of the orange and black candles burning and getting wax all over the table cloth. He didn’t notice when a clumsy alpha name Garth spilled wine all over the table. He only noticed Castiel.

Soon it was time to accompany the elders outside to the bonfire. They would tell the unmated stories of their ancestors as well as advise them on what it was to take a mate. The tradition of remembering the dead but also looking toward the future and life were very important on this night. There wasn’t really enough room on the logs around the fire for everyone to sit. Dean found a spot and then held out his hand to Cas. He pulled the omega down onto his lap and it felt right. Castiel must have felt the same because he leaned heavily into the alpha.

The stories all had a common thread. Elder Bobby summed it up quite well. “Don’t enter into this mindless but listen to your instincts. Once you leave here either mated or not, it is your duty to make your ancestors proud. If you do mate it is your duty to honor and care for one another until you become another ancestor to be revered at a feast bonfire.”

When it was time to take their torches Dean pulled Cas close before standing. “Cas be mine?” Dean whispered.

“Yes Alpha.” Cas responded. They stood and took their torch and immediately headed to the woods where they would shift and mate as wolves. Just as their ancestors had for centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to include smut but my heart wasn't in it tonight. Sorry.
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome.


End file.
